Waking up in Vegas
by crystal moon princess
Summary: Yami Sennen was happy with his life until he had to go to a school field trip to Vegas with his Arch enemy Yugi Motou but when they get there, can Vegas brings a different feeling to them? or wil they end up hating each other more than ever?
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: This is one of my new story call waking up in Vegas^_^ I big thank you to Yugi and Yami for being the beta of this story^_^!

Yugi: well I don't even want to know what I am in this chapter do I?

Yami: *shakes his head* Trust me aibou you don't want to know what crazy Ideas she got in that mind of hers.

Crystal: *pouts* Well hum to you guys! Some people Likes my stories so there!

Yugi: *shook* well that those it! Yami is the apocalypse! Run lets run to Egypt *packing his back*

Yami: Before were go here is our last parting gift to crystal!

Yugi: *yell* YAMI! DO THE DAMM DISCLAIMER SO WE CAN GET OUT OF THIS DUMP!

Yami: *flinch* Disclaimer: Crystal moon princess don't own yugioh! This story was inspired by a movie she saw but she Don't own the movie neither! Please enjoy and review the story! *leaves with yugi*

Crystal: Don't worry people they will come back *Smirk* and I will have a surprise guess my Best friend Egypt^_^ *smile warmly* but before that please enjoy the story^_- 

Waking up in Vegas  
>Chapter 1<br>The big announcements

It was a rainy day at domino high school were Yami Sennen; the school football captain were having an awful day at school, and to make matters worse it was lunch time and Tea Gardner the school cheerleader captain and Yami's girlfriend was in a bitchy mood (like always but this day was worst) and was nagging him about something that he really dint give a damn about.

"And that ** had the guts to call me…" Tea said while she continues babbling about something that nobody cared about.

Yami and his friends: Bakura The School bad ** white, wild white hair . Seto the short tempered, blue eyed CEO. Marik the impatient, and wild one. Honda the funny one, and the one with endless pit for a stomach. Egypt the only girl of the group and the beautiful cheerleader of the team and last but not least Yami the school player and "pharaoh" Of the school.

Yami was a really good guy with everyone. Well, almost everyone… You see they were two Domino high schools and Yami hated Yugi Mutuo; the school football captain of the other school and his friends hated Yugi's friends; which consisted of Ryou that look like a lot like Bakura but was more sweet, Joey that was very nice and almost never got ** unlike Seto, Malik was more patient and polite, Otogy was the charmer and manner one, Crystal was the only girl in the group and was always cheerful and with a smile on her face and last but not least Yugi the school "Romeo", what else do I have to say?

If you hear people telling you opposites attract then they never met Yugi and Yami, or their friends. But something was not right you see; something was up. Everybody hated each other except Egypt and Crystal; they almost seem to be almost -dare he say it?- almost friendly with each other. This made things worse for both Yugi and Yami. You see, Egypt was Yami's closest girl friend and Crystal was Yugi's, but they had to admit that they acted weird and they been mysterious.

Yami was thinking about the school field trip to Vegas and what was he going to do with the girls from Vegas. That brought a smirk right to his face, but it vanish when he remember that Yugi's school was going too but the only good think about that was that they didn't have to see each other, because every group and school had different hotels and locations they were staying, but that still didn't please Yami . Everybody was mad about that too. Well, except Egypt. She seemed even -Dared he said it- she looked happy. However, his thought was interrupted by his rude girlfriend claiming he wasn't paying her attention she deserved.

"I am sorry, Tea, but I have some things in my mind and if you're going to start a fight because 'I wasn't paying you the attention you deserved' It's not true. I did pay you the attention you deserve which is none so just shut up and be grateful that I even let you be here with us!" Yami yelled. This made tea flinch and shuffle angrily in her seat.

"So Pharaoh, I bet you were thinking about our class trip to Vegas right?" Egypt asked with a smirk.

Yami smirk back and nodded while winking at Egypt this made Tea glare at her, which of course Egypt glared back with an evil shine in her eyes. Soon they heard the bell signaling that it was time to get back to class. It was English class and everybody took their sit before the teacher came in. Yami and his friends sat next to the windows at the end of the classroom. Yami sat next to Egypt and Seto, Marik sat next to Bakura and Tea sat behind Yami.

The teacher came in very quickly and with a smile on his face like he had just won the lottery. Everyone was shock and was curious about why Mr. Adams was in a happy mood today. They were shock because Mr. Adams NEVER and I mean NEVER smiled and curious because nothing could make him smile.

"Well Class, I have excellent news" Mr. Adams said still smiling. Everyone in the room went silent to make him continue with the news.

"I have a great announcements today first one is I am getting married!" said Mr. Adam's smiling wide

Everyone was shock and now murmuring to each other but Yami was deep in thought and kept thinking.

"Who the hell would want to marry Mr. Adams? Maybe The poor women is being forced to marry him or she wants his money but either way I pity her" Yami was thinking but instead of just thinking it he said it out loud making everyone in the room laugh all except Egypt that just stay silent and frown deeply. This made Mr. Adams mad.

Yami was looking a bit nervous he didn't even mean to blurt that out but now,Mr. Adam will probably not let him go to the trip and will probably make his life a living hell.

"Well Mr. Sennen, I will tell you who is the lucky women that will marry me, but that is was the second announcement but the third announcement includes all of you students… but first come on in my future bride" Mr. Adams said opening the door so that his future was can come in but he left the door open.

Everybody was shock to see that the woman was going to marry was the lovely Mrs. Williams the other school English teacher. Mrs. Williams came and hold Mr. Adam hand while Mr. Adam smiles proudly.

"Well hi students! I know you all may know me as Mrs. Williams the other high school domino English teacher but I will now be Mrs. Adam" Mrs. Williams said smiling with a blush.

"So student the third announcement that concern you is that I will take advantage of our trip to Vegas so we can get married there and all our students are invited to the wedding that means that Mrs. Williams class will be coming with us to Vegas with us for the week," Mr. Adam said smiling and squeezing his future bride hand.

Everyone was Curious in who was Mrs. Williams class and decided to ask and this made Mrs. Williams smile.

"Well, my class is outside in the hallway I will get them." Mrs. Williams said while she walks out of the classroom.

Mr. Adam stops smiling and put out a serious expression and glared at all of his students.

"Listen here, if any of you dare cause any trouble for me or my future bride, I swear, I will give you enough homework to make your hands numb and eyes fall out," Mr. Adams said with a serious tone still glaring at the students.

Everyone just nodded terrified of and they stared talking to each other wondering of the class of Mrs. Williams.

Yami turned to look at Egypt. She was smiling happily like she was the one getting married.

"Do you know who is in Mrs. Williams class, Egypt?" asked Yami whispering to Egypt.

Egypt just grin at Yami and nodded her head. Yami was confused and worried because Egypt heated everybody in the other school like everyone else all except… _'Oh, no, it can be possible_,' thought Yami but in that exact moment enter Mrs. Williams.

"Well, these is my class and please make them feel welcome" Mrs. Williams said while she made a hand signal and a group of student enter the class.

In that exact moment Yami world went crushing down like a building on fire and by the look of everybody faces they all look the same, all except Egypt that she still have the same happy smile in her face.

Crystal: Well that was chapter 1 I hope u enjoyed- (door opens to reviled Egypt dragging Yami and Yugi in chains)

Egypt: Hey there Crystal! Nice story! I can't wait for chapter 2!

Crstal: (giggles) thanks Egypt! And nice job with handling Yami and Yugi!

Egypt: I don't know what they're complaining about, being jocks is a good thing isn't it? (Egypts english)

Yugi: Wait...I'm a jock?

Egypt: (nods) And so's yami

(yami and yugi look at each other in surprise then yami turns to Crystal)

Yami: What's the catch?

Crystal: You both hates each other

Yami and Yugi: NNNOOOOOO!

Crystal *giggles* I have a surprise in the next chapter^_^

Egypt and Crystal: *giggles* Please review and tell us what you guys think! *poke yami and yugi*

Yami and Yugi : *puppy dog eyes* Please review and tell her to update we want to see our surprise!

Crystal and Egypt: Until Next Time!


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal: Thanks to all who reviewed!

Crystal: Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

Waking up in Vegas

Chapter 2

Are you crazy?

Yami could have almost sworn his world ended in that moment. Yugi and his gang was their looking smug, smirking and looking at them with innocent eyes. Oh, Ra, hell was going to break lose if they don't stop smirking! '_This can't be happening,_' Yami thought miserably as he groans.

"So, students, will be all going to be together. Tomorrow, remember to bring your permission slip. Today, you will all be in groups so you guys can get to know each other!" Mr. Adams said cheerfully.

Everyone in the room groans; except Egypt that already had patted a seat next to her for Crystal. Crystal smiled wide and grabs hold of Yugi's hand dragging him with her across the room. Yugi groans and glared at Crystal, looking around Yugi saw Yami and smirks at him. Yugi decided to mess a bit with Yami and walks next to him, making sure to look at innocent as possible.

"Do you mind if I seat here?" Yugi asks casually.

"Yes, I do mind" Yami said glaring.

"Good," Yugi said smirking while he sat down.

Yugi's gang smile knowingly and sat down with their complete opposites: Malik with Marik; Joey with Seto; Ryou with Bakura and last but not least Otogi with Honda. Seto icy blue-eyes cast an annoyed glance and growl at Joey, but other than that he remain neutral. Marik had an evil glint in his eyes as he glance at Malik, grabbing a pencil he was going to stab Malik's hand, but Malik was faster and quickly took away his hand; while he look at Marik whit the same evil glint in his eyes. Honda glared at Otogi and decided to ignored him. Bakura seem piss as hell and even kick Ryou under his seat. Ryou yelp lowly making sure not to draw any attention, he cursed at Bakura and decided two can play that game; he kicks what makes Bakura a man. A loud Yelp and groan of pain was heard.

"Seems our group is getting along pretty well, don't you think, Pharaoh?" Yugi said laughing.

"I believe so, but I think we can do better." Yami answer smirking.

"Really do tell." Yugi said curiously.

Yugi felt a hand on his thigh and his breath hitch. Yami smirk and pull his head closer to Yugi, and whisper: "Um, so much for the school's Romeo. Maybe later you can show me why the couch accepted you on the team later at my house," Yami said teasingly. Something inside Yugi broke and he quickly planted a punch right into Yami's face, the force in that blow was enough for Yami to fall of his chair.

Everyone in the room was shock, looking at Yugi with a confused glanced. Yugi quickly stood up and went out the door, ignoring his friend's calls and teacher's calls for him to come back. The gang looks worriedly and decided to follow Yugi, everyone followed one by one out the door. Crystal looks at Egypt with a sad look on her face and went out the door. Yami's friends were quickly by his side, helping him to get up. Yami's had blood ruining down his nose and he seem fuming. Egypt look at him sadly and shook her head at Yami, grabbing a handkerchief she wipe away Yami's blood.

"Oh, that shrimp, how dare he do this to you? That little runt went a get my hand on him…" Tea sneered while she checks Yami's face for a permanent bruise.

"That's enough Tea, Just please stop being so…possessive. I am not a little kid and I can handle my own battle," Yami said dangerously low while he balls his hand into fist.

Tea looked at him irritably and stared mumbling to herself. 'Yugi is going to pay for this! I swear to Ra, he is going to pay dearly!' Yami angrily while the teachers gave him hell for the rest of the day. The day ended and so far, Yami was still pissed; his groups of fans notice this and decided to avoid him today. Heading towards their usual hang out in the park, Yami notice everyone seem really quite and worried but Yami didn't dare break the silence. When they got to the park, Egypt broke the silence.

"Yami, what did you do to Yugi?" Egypt asks seriously.

"What do you mean what I did to him? That runt was the one that hit ME" Yami yelled defensively.

"Yeah, but I bet you provoked him. I mean seriously, everything was going great until the incident" Egypt said pouting.

"He tried to kill Malik whit a pencil." Yami said while pouting to Marik.

"Your point is?" Egypt asks flatly while pouting more.

"Why do you care so much about Yugi and his group? Is there something you want to share with us?" Yami asks curiously while raising an eyebrow.

"I don't care about them at all. I don't like what your assuming Yami, I don't have any—" Egypt began but was interrupted by her cell phone.

Looking down Egypt saw the name on the screen and look worriedly. She cancels the call and looks nervous. Seto look at her spuriously and grab her shoulder.

"Who was it?" Seto asks his voice monotone.

"My couch, he said he was going to call me when we have practice in the skating ring; I guess I have practice so, bye." Egypt said hurriedly and run of in a different direction.

"I swear by Ra that girl is acting weird. I think she's practicing hard and lousing her mind, or she is hiding something." Bakura said seriously.

"I have the suspicion it has something to do about Yugi's group," Marik shipped in.

"I Know, but we need to wait until she is ready to tell us what going on. Until then we can just act normal, besides she is our friend and I believe she will tell us soon." Yami said as he smiled.

"Yeah, well anybody up for hitting some food? I am starving." Honda said grinning.

"When are you not hungry?" Seto asks teasingly.

"Hey!" Honda yell

Everyone laugh loudly and the atmosphere went back to the original routine.

-In a different place(Yugi's room) the same time -

"How dare him even suggest it?" Yugi asks Joey.

"I don't know Yug, but I swear I am going to kick his a—" Joey said but was stop by Crystal.

"Yugi, don't worry you know that what he said wasn't true. Why are you so work up over it?" Crystal asks gently.

"I seriously don't know why, but I just can't stop…" Yugi said trailing off.

"Can't stop what, Yugi?" Crystal asks quietly.

"I just can't stop it from hurting, I just want him to see me as an equal but since he is so stubborn; he won't even consider playing a game with me." Yugi said sighing.

"Look, Yugi, cheer up maybe he will apologize." Ryou said cheerfully.

Everyone in the room look at him weird and Ryou sigh. Otogi looked at Yugi with sympathy, he gently grab his hand and carresd it.

"I swear Yugi, I won't let Yami even look at you," Otogi said, whit a charming smile.

Yugi rolled his eyes and chuckle; getting his hand away from Otogi. _'oh, and I'm the Romeo?_' Yugi thought to himself amused. Yugi laid back on his bed and look at the ceiling.

"Um, guys, I need to make I found call," Crystal said as she stood up and went out the room.

"So, tomorrow will be in Vegas are you guys exited?" Yugi asks calmly.

"Sure! I mean Vegas sounds awesome!" Malik said happily.

"It has a great variety of drinks!" Otogi commented.

"Yeah, like all I want is to get wasted on this trip," Yugi said as he rolls his eyes.

Everyone turn their attention to Crystal as she came back in the room, she sat down and look a little nervous.

"Um, I need to leave guys, I have to go study in the library," Crystal said nervously.

"Want us to come whit?" Yugi asks as he stood up from the bed.

"NO!" Crystal Yell nervously.

"I mean no, you guys stay here. I won't be long; I just wanted to pick up a book. Bye" Crystal said as stood up and went out the door.

Yugi sat down in the bed as everyone look confused. Ryou sigh and look at Yugi.

"Isn't she acting a little weird recently?" Ryou asks quietly.

"Maybe, but she is always a bit preserved. I am sure she will tell us what's going on soon" Yugi said with a smiled.

"So, I hear Vegas have a lot of food!" Joey said cheerfully.

Joey was hit by a pillow.

"Hey!" Joey yelled while he glared.

Everyone in the room burst out in laughter and continue heading down stairs to get Joey some snacks.

End of chapter 2 hope you guys enjoyed and review :3


End file.
